Prospector
You grew up searching for hidden veins of ore, gems, and mineral wealth. You have experienced the thrill of following the geologic clues hidden in bands of rock and soil to pockets of precious gold or gemstones. You have also cried tears of frustration when the vein of ore that could make you rich and famous petered out after only a few feet, yielding barely enough wealth to pay for repairing your tools before moving on to search another promising claim. Skill Proficiencies: Investigation, Survival Tool Proficiencies: Prospector's kit Equipment: A prospector's kit, one set of travelers clothes, a whetstone, a wheelbarrow, and a beltpouch containing 10gp. You also have a map to a lost mine, although the specific location of the mine is detailed, the general location is ambiguous (Once you get there, you will know that you have finally found it). Feature: Geological Knackedit You have an uncanny knack for ascertaining the features of the underlying geology and bedrock based on surface soil and plant conditions. You understand which types of rock are likely to yield precious metals and minerals. Although this knack will not lead you directly to the mythical pot of gold, it may be able to point you in the right general direction. This geological knowledge might possibly also come in handy in predicting where lava and underground water might be found. Suggested Characteristicsedit d6 Personality Trait 1 I am uncomfortable in crowds due to a life lived in almost seclusion. 2 I am always looking for the next big break. 3 Luck favors the prepared, so I tend to be as prepared as I can possibly be (overprepared?) 4 When work needs doing, I do the work. 5 I am regularly tasting bits of rock and soil in order to search for signs of precious metals. 6 My conversation and social skills are a bit rusty – cursing at the rock and singing myself to sleep does not breed civilized habits. d6 Ideal 1 Change. Opportunity is hiding around the next corner. 2 Respect. Everyone deserves a chance to improve their station in life: with hard work and/or some luck. 3 Independence. I must prove that I can provide a good life for myself and my family. 4 Simplicity. A simple way of life: If it ain’t broke don’t fix it. 5 Ambition. A successful person makes their own opportunities. 6 Wealth. With wealth comes power and happiness. d6 Bond 1 I am always willing to help out someone else who is down on their luck. 2 I am looking for that someone special to spend the rest of my life with. 3 I am out to stake my claim on a productive mine and make my fortune. 4 I share an empathy with every race and creature that digs and mines. 5 Love is fleeting, rock and minerals last forever. 6 I count myself as one of the rich and powerful, even though I have not found my fortune yet. It is just a matter of time. d6 Flaw 1 Once I find a bit of precious mineral, I cannot abandon the search until I have found and mined (or collected) the cache of metal or gems. 2 I constantly scan the ground and my surroundings for signs of precious metals. 3 I am obsessed with a particular kind of precious gem or metal and will pass up other treasure in pursuit of this resource. 4 I am boastful and tend to try to one-up others during conversations. 5 I am eternally pessimistic due to what seems like rotten luck. 6 I am eternally optimistic about striking it rich- more than a little too optimistic.